Forbidden fruit
by EdwardCullensbiggestfan
Summary: Mike has Bella and the Cullens under a spell. How will the break it? Mike shoots Bella will she live? It's my first fanfic! Give it a shot! R
1. Purple Banana

**A/n**** I hope you enjoy!!! It's my first ****fanfic****!! It will get interesting if you review!!!!! R&R!!!**

"Here Bella eat this" Mike handed me a banana shaped, purple object. I threw Edward a pleading look. His eyes were blank and colorless, but he just nodded. All of the Cullen's eyes were blank. I cautiously took the fruit and stuck it in my mouth.

It was sweet then bitter then sour and then it tasted like nothing. I felt my eyes drain and my soul being hidden by this food. I looked around the cafeteria. It was empty, no witnesses. No one to foil Mike's little scheme.

"Dance for me Bella." I felt myself give into Mikes command and I started busting move that I didn't know were possible for me. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I tried to speak but my lips were sealed shut.

"Slap Mr. Edward Cullen over there" He was enjoying himself. I resisted. I involuntarily walked over to Edward and slapped him across the face. A wide grin spread across Mike's face and I did. A single tear dribbled down my face as Edward turned away from me and trudged to his Volvo.

"Now now Bella, don't cry. He wasn't good enough for you anyways! Only I am good enough for you!" He had an evil glint in his eye. "Now kiss me!" Unwillingly I dragged my feet over to Mike and wrapped my arms around his waist. His lips brushed slowly against mine like Edward had done so many times before.

After five seconds of softness he launched into full make-out mode. I stood there out of control of my body. I was in deep weeds if Mike was in control of me!

**EPOV**

Watching Bella eat the fruit, was horrible. I wanted to scream at her too stop when she looked at me but, the only thing I could do was nod my head. I watched her beautiful brown eyes drain color.

"Dance for me Bella." Mike said. She obliged without complaint. In fact she did things that normally her klutziness wouldn't permit. Mike touched her arm and whispered something into her ear. With a grave face she came over to me and slapped me across the face.

I stood up and walked at human pace to my Volvo touching the warm spot on my cheek that Bella's hand left behind. I was hurt but I knew that she wasn't herself. I looked over my shoulder at her one last time and saw her wrapped in his arms, kissing him. In the midst of it all I saw a tear slid down her face.

**A/N: I hope you like it. If you do review and I'll write more but I need to know that someone is reading it!!!! Review even if you didn't like!!!!!**


	2. Carlisle

**A/N OK I didn't get any reviews so I just want to say… I am accepting Anonymous reviews too.**** R&R**

**Edwards POV**

I ditched my Volvo when I was a block away from the school. I got out of it and sat on the sidewalk. It was one of those times when I wish that vampires could cry, because I was hurt. I had told myself that if Bella didn't choose me things would move on but, this was harder than I thought.

I then remembered the fruit. Her eyes had drained of color and the moves that were physically impossible for her. I decided that I needed to talk to one person and one person alone. I stood up and ran to the hospital.

Luckily it appeared that Alice had gotten to Carlisle first so he was outside waiting for me. I looked into his mind and she had only told him to wait for me outside at this time and nothing else. I stopped abruptly in front of him.

_What __happened__ Edward?_

"Bella… Mike… purple… banana…" I couldn't talk strait. There was something wrong with my voice.

_ Edward what is wrong with your eyes? Did you say purple banana?_ I just nodded. I had my hopes up that he knew what is wrong.

_Can't you talk?_ I shook my head.

_Oh __my gosh_

**Bella's POV**

Mike grabbed my hand and pulled me to his Sudan. He told me to get in and buckle up. I wanted to tell him where to stick it, but I couldn't find my voice. My body, contrary to what my mind was screaming, acceded to his command.

Mike got into the drivers side and started the car. When he was out of the school parking lot he put his right hand on my left knee. I told my hand to push it off but it wouldn't listen to me.

"So, Bella we are going to Charlie's house to tell him the news! Isn't that exciting! Tell me what you think." I felt a sudden pressure release and I found my voice.

"First of all, what news? What is happening? What are you doing to me?" I asked with a certain urgency.

"Ah I said tell me what you think, I didn't say bombard me with questions!" He let out a deep breath. "Okay I guess I forgot to tell you, instead of you marrying Edward, you will be marrying me!"

**A/N ****You've****gotta**** love cliffhangers!!! ****Plz**** R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Puzzle pieces

**A/N ****Plz**** I am getting hits but no reviews!!! ****Plz**** review!!!**

**Edwards POV**

Mike's Sudan passed the hospital. Inside I could see the figures of Mike and Bella. I decided to listen in on their conversation while Carlisle was figuring out what is wrong with me.

I howled with pain at what I heard. Carlisle's head snapped up at the sound, his eyes pleading for answers.

_Edward what's wrong? What happened now?_ Carlisle pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. On it I scribbled:

Mike has Bella and I under a spell!

I don't know how I am under it but I am and

I can't talk unless instructed too by Mike. He

Put Bella under it through the purple banana

Shaped thing. And now he is forcing her to marry

him!!! We have no control over our bodies

Around him!!!

_Crap Edward you have to stop him! I will stay here and try to figure out a cure for your problem. In the meantime, get Alice to help you._ I nodded and pulled out the small silver phone from my pocket. It didn't ring once before Alice answered and told me to meet her at Bella's house.

**Bella's POV**

I started to put the pieces together. The thing that Mike had made me eat, gave him complete control of my body. I just needed to figure out a way to break the spell and soon unless I wanted to become Bella Marie Newton.

I was looking out the window when we passed the hospital where Carlisle worked.Standing on hospital lawn, I saw Carlisle, himself, and Edward. As we passed I could tell that Edward had heard mikes mind and knew the plan because, his face twisted up into an expression of pain and he let out a scream. This only caused more distress and sadness on my part.

Mike, sensing my pain, put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. Then he pulled the car over and kissed my neck. After another one of his make out sessions he pulled a little brown box out of his pocket.

"Isabella Swan," he opened the box revealing a white-gold wedding band with three small square diamonds. "Will you marry me?"Just barley loud enough I heard him whisper "Say yes."

**A/N come on guys I really want reviews!!! So review!!!!**


	4. Breaker

**A/N ****Plz**** review!!!!!!! Tell me what you think of it!!!**

**Mike's POV**

My plan was working. Bella was going to be mine. I took off the hideous oval diamond of her finger and replaced it with my grandmothers. I handed her Edwards and she put it into her pocket.

Keeping one hand on her knee I continued towards her old home. We were going to break it to chief Swan. I was very happy. She might be miserable for the rest of her life but I won't be.

We pulled onto her street I glanced at her house looking for the police cruiser and I was pleased with what I saw. The cruiser was just pulling into the driveway of the small house. Charlie quickly got out and into the door before he could see us.

We pulled into the driveway to a surprise. Before I could get Bella's door Edward was at her side, pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to her hair. She cuddled into his chest.

"Bella co…" I was interrupted by a pair of cold, hard, white hands her clamped over my mouth. I squirmed but the hands were too strong for me.

At that moment, my whole plan was ruined. Bella and Edward's lips met, breaking the trance. Bella's eyes once again were brown. Edward's eyes changed from grey to black. His lips twitched and the hands released my mouth. Edward picked Bella up and kissed her quickly on the lips. His head slowly turned toward me and he flashed a perfect but evil smile.

I pulled out my hand gun and, with a snap decision, I shot Bella in the left eye and right above the nose.

**A/N ****Plz****plz****plz**** review!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Sudden pain

**A/N So****rry about how short the last chapter was but this one will be better.**

**Alice's POV**

When Mike shot Bella Edward freaked out. While he tried to keep Bella from falling to the ground, Mike jumped into his car and took off.

"Alice, get him but bring him to me alive." Edward snarled. I could see this wasn't up for discussion so I obliged. For a human, he had gotten pretty far but not far enough. I ran the ten miles and stepped in front of the car, destroying it but making sure not to harm Newton.

I grabbed his ear and ran him to our house.

**Edward's POV**

When the gunshots were fired, there was not enough time to react. He shot twice and got in his car before Alice or I could do anything. Bella fell to the floor and I had to catch her.

"Alice, get him but bring him to me alive." I growled while I caressed the love of my life.

_Ok _she thought and then she was gone. Even though I knew nothing about anything medical, by the way she was bleeding I could tell, Bella wouldn't be alive much longer. I called Carlisle and he was here in a matter of seconds.

"Edward you must bite her. Bite her now or _I _will" He wasn't joking. I knew what I had to do. So right then and there, on her driveway, I changed Isabella Swan into a vampire.

**Bella's POV**

People say that when something tragic is about to happen to someone that time slows down. It's a lie. Edward kissed my lips and I felt my blood in my eyes warm. I glanced at Mike. His face turned up into an evil glare.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger twice. One hit me above the nose and the other in my eye. I gasped for breath. At first I didn't feel anything but then I smelled the blood, that's when everything went black.

**Mike's ****POV**

I was almost out of Forks when out of nowhere Alice Cullen steps in front the car. To my great surprise, instead of the pixie girl dying she destroyed my car and I went flying through the air. Cullen caught me in the air bye the ear. She started running.

It was amazing how fast she could run. In fact it was inhuman. The road was flying underneath us and the trees on either sides of the street didn't look like trees, they looked more like blobs of green and brown. Within minutes, we were at the all-famous, Cullen residence.

**Alice's POV**

Three minutes after I arrived home with Newton, I heard the screaming. Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, and Japer where down in the front room with me in seconds, all looking at me with questioning eyes. I could only nod gravely. All heads hung low as I explained what happened.

Rosalie got that evil glint in her eye. She ran upstairs and came back with a rope and an old chair. She tightly tied Newton to it and snarled. I glanced at Jasper who was looking Evil as well. When Carlisle and Edward came in holding a screaming Bella in their arms he had to leave the room. The pain was so intense that even I could feel it. The whole family glared at Mike and snarled. Rosalie kicked the chair Newton was tied to, so hard that the legs fell off of the chair and he landed flat on his bottom.

**A/N ****How**** was that chapter? Let me know by reviewing! **


	6. Mike's fate

**A/N Okay, I have gotten 72 hits and four reviews!!! Will you guys please tell your friends about my story? I would, like, be totally pumped!!!!! If everybody would review and suggest my story**** to a few friends I would be a ****VERY**** happy camper!!!!! Thank you!!!!**

**Mike's POV**

When Edward, Dr. Cullen, and Bella got to the house, with Bella screaming, all of the Cullens glared at me through squinted eyes and a strange ripping noise broke from their chests. Rosalie, the hot one also the one who tied me too a chair, kicked the chain and broke the legs off it.

Edward flitted up the stairs with Bella and flitted back down without her. He vibrated his lips and instantly all of the Cullens disappeared out of the front door.

"Newton. Do you know how much pain and agony you are causing me?" He didn't wait for me to respond. "No. No you don't. You don't know what it feels like to damn some one you know to an eternal hell!" He was fuming "Now, How should I kill you Mike? What way to die is appropriate for what you did to me, to her?!" That last sentence scared me.

"K-kill me?" He smiled an evil smile baring his perfect teeth.

"Oh yes. Did I forget to mention that my family and I, now Bella, are vampires? Oh I suppose I did. Okay. Newton, my family and I, and now Bella, are vampires. SO what is an appropriate way for you to die?"

I gulped as he sauntered in circles around me. His black eyes brightened as if he got an idea.

"I've got an idea! You will serve as Bella's first meal." He grabbed the remains of the chair I was tied to and carried me up two flights of stairs into a bedroom where Bella was lying on a bed screaming.

He ran down the stairs and came back with super glue and glued my chair to a wall about four feet off the ground. He took some duct tape and put some super glue all over it and stuck it to my mouth.

**Alice's POV**

Edward told us to get out of there and he was really mad so as a family we went hunting. Our whole family was really upset and hunting would take our minds off of it. I was extremely frustrated that I couldn't see how Bella was going to turn out but, I did have a vision about Mike's destiny and he totally deserved it. Remembering an important person, I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie.

"Hello? Edward where is she?" Charlie's hostile voice caught me off guard.

"Um… Charlie I'm sorry I forgot to call and ask but can Bella spend the night at my place for a couple of days? Edward is going to be out of town so can she please?" I pleaded but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Oh. Alice I'm sorry about the outburst. Sure she can stay a couple of days! Just don't forget to call next time!"

"Thank you Charlie! Thank you! Bye!" I tried to sound excited but it sounded kind of phony because of Bella's actual fate.

"Bye Alice." He sounded suspicious but he didn't get another word in because I hung up. Feeling all my distress, my husband walked over and kissed me on the lips.


	7. Bye Bye Newton!

**A/N Ok people.**** I have 100 hits and five reviews. That is sad. Come on people I want to know what you guys think!!! Please review.**

**Bella's POV**

After three days, the burning fire finally subsided. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's beautiful face.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" His angelic voice sounded better than usual.

"Is it over?" I sniffed and smelled something even more angelic. I scanned the room and then locked eyes with Mike Newton.

"Yes it seems that way." He followed my gazed to Mike. "Hmm you have found you little snack. Would you like him now? Or later?" I knew I would regret it later but I was so thirsty!

"I don't know Edward" My voice seemed different. I watched Mike's wide eyes relax a little. I then remembered what he had done to me. "I don't think I can finish him all." I watched as a smile played around the edges of his lips.

"Well then, love, I just might be able to help you with that." I watched Newton's eyes widen again. In unison, we go off the bed and I pulled Mike's chair down. It broke at the edge where the glue was. I laughed as I got an idea.

I set Mike down on the bed and prepared for this stunt. Edward frowned in confusion. _I really wish I could read her mind! She looks like she is scheming something. _

_"_You know Edward, you could have just asked me what I was thinking!" He looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Oh my gosh! Edward I read you mind!"

Mike looked as if he had seen a ghost. _Ok then, Bella, what are you thinking about doing?_ I smiled

"This." I grabbed one end of the duct tape covering Mike's mouth and ripped it off. He screamed like a little girl. I looked at the tape, it had his lips on it. _Okay Bella, how do you want to finish him off, Love?_

"Don't worry, I have my ways." I opened Mike's shirt pocket and pulled out his little revolver. I searched Edwards mind for images of me after Mike shot me for the exact locations of the bullet holes.

After I was pretty sure where they were, I shot Mike twice. Once in the eye, and once right above the nose. I looked at Edward for approval before I smelled the blood. I licked my lips and put my lips to Newton's forehead. _Nice work Bella. _With that he bit Mike's finger and started drinking.

**A/N ****How**** was it? Was the ending a little inappropriate?****Hmmm….**** Please show your friends my story and to review (like you should be doing). Thanks for reading!!! **


End file.
